


Dissidia Christmas

by Talliya



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how Christmas can be confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissidia Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Dissidia, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, Final Fantasy 9, or Final Fantasy 12 or their characters. This work is not for profit.

“Hey Fella,  
I think you are dreamy because of your attitude. I like you because you’re clueless. I think we should get married, I know you would be in sync with that. I hope you won’t run away, please.  
Lovingly,  
Your One and Only.”

The note was clear... at least to Cloud it was. However, the part that wasn’t so clear... was who had sent it. It was written on the back side of a Christmas post card which had a huge Tenenbaum on the front of it. It could be a gag from Zack or Aerith... or both since the two of them were married now. It could be legit from Tifa, Sephiroth, or Squall. The blonde shook his head and left the strange note on the counter of the Dissidia Mansion’s kitchen... heck for all he knew it was a Yuffie Kisaragi prank on everyone.

Coming back from fighting some Mannikins Balthier entered the kitchen for a cold glass of iced tea. Having grabbed a glass and downed the contents he was on his way back for a refill when he saw the post card. “Well that’s just bloody rude. I’m certainly not clueless, must be for Cloud or Squall... perhaps that Seifer fellow.” He rolled his eyes and walked from the room after refilling his glass.

Many others came throughout the day and saw the note simply lying there unattended and not specific enough to know who exactly it was for or who exactly it was from. Down in the basement however there was an uproar as Ultimecia searched everywhere for the letter. She’d written it and was frantic that someone would see it at all, let alone her crush...which she so did NOT have. Finally giving up she went above and challenged the Warriors of Light to see if perhaps one of their sneaky number had taken it.

Yuffie was adamant that she’d never seen it before until she’d noticed it sitting on the counter in the kitchen, Selphie couldn’t believe that anyone would accuse her or Irvine of stealing, Vaan, Penelo, Fran and Balthier simply shook their heads and held their hands in the air, they hadn’t done it. Zidane however, had a rather guilty expression on his face. Garnet got on his case and made him spill the whole tale of how he’d snuck down there and obtained the letter at great cost to his well-being. Garnet had simply rolled her eyes and made him give the letter back. After all, no one wanted to get into a fight on Christmas... not even those who followed Chaos.

Once everything settled back down and Ultimecia and her friends went back downstairs, each group had their own little Christmas party and everyone made merry. Since the next day would bring more fighting... even heroes need a break once in a while.


End file.
